Whats Happens Tomorrow
by TattusC13
Summary: Bella pertenece a una familia de la más alta sociedad mientras que Edward es un humilde ayudante de limpieza en un restaurante del pueblo. ¿Qué tan difícil es continuar juntos cuando todo el universo intenta separarlos? -Sabes que te amo como a ninguna otra persona en el mundo. No me importa lo que ellos digan de ti, solo yo sé el significado que tienes para mi vida.


Hola a todos! Este es mi nuevo One-Shot y pues bueno, que les puedo decir. Si son seguidoras mías sabrán que la mayoría de mis fics están inspirados en una canción y este no es la excepción, jeje. Está escrito basado en el video y la canción "What Happens Tomorrow" de la banda "Duran Duran". Es bastante cortito en realidad asi que solo espero que les guste. Un beso gigante a todos y espero ansiosa sus comentarios ;)

* * *

**"What Happens Tomorrow"**

**(Lo que sucederá mañana)**

_"Si me amas, te protegeré_  
_de la manera que pueda_  
_tienes que creer_  
_que todo estará bien al final"_

Aquel día me sentía realmente decaída…

Por alguna extraña razón desconocida del destino, mis sentimientos se sentían pesados e inaguantables y solo quería dormir… Dormir para olvidar todo, para poder superar mis penas.

To había sido culpa de una cosa, una sola y patética escusa que mis malditos padres habían usado en contra mío solo para poder gritarme y desquitarse por mis errores del pasado.

Ellos querían separarme de mi única razón para existir en todo el mundo, del dueño de cada latido de mi corazón… De Edward, un chico humilde y carismático que trabaja como ayudante de limpieza de un restaurante cercano al pueblo.

Reneé y Charlie decían que él no era lo suficientemente hombre para mi… Querían convencerme de que mi educación era muy superior a la suya y que merecía un millón de cosas mejores que ese "desecho de la sociedad", como solían llamarlo. Solo porque él no había tenido la misma suerte que mi familia en los negocios, solo porque su padre había fallecido y su madre se había empeñado en trabajar forzosamente para mantener la vida de su hijo y su pequeña niña… Solo porque decían que él se abusaba de mi dinero y popularidad.

Pero a pesar de que algunas veces me planteaba aquello, muy dentro, en el fondo de mi agitado corazón, sabía que todas esas afirmaciones eran falsas. Edward me amaba con locura desesperada y era el único que realmente se preocupaba por mi bienestar y porque estuviese feliz.

La noche en Forks se encontraba fresca y húmeda, pero terriblemente estrellada. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía el privilegio de observar el cielo libre de nubes, adornado con millones de incandescentes lámparas puestas ahí solo para mi, solo para hacerme sentir especial, como Edward siempre me decía.

Porque él era así, a pesar de estar siempre cansado por su trabajo prefería pasar tiempo conmigo todos los días, susurrándome cientos de cosas hermosas al oído y besándome de una forma que me llevaba al cielo y me traía a la Tierra una vez más.

Un murmullo de pasos algo pesados se sintió del otro lado de mi cuarto, llamándome la atención de inmediato. Con pasos sigilosos me acerqué a la puerta que había cerrado con llave a propósito y me arrodille junto a ella solo para escuchar la conversación que del otro lado se estaba desarrollando.

-No podemos dejar que ese maldito pobre se junte con Isabella… Ella tiene clase, proviene de una familia adinerada y el muchacho no tiene donde caerse muerto, casi gritó mi madre con su voz molesta y chillona mientras que mi padre golpeaba con fuerza las paredes, haciéndolas estremecerse.

-Debemos intervenir antes de que el degenerado deje embarazada a nuestra hija y arruine por completo su futuro, agregó él al mismo tiempo en que con fuerza cerraban la puerta de su habitación, haciendo que dos espesas lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos.

No podía creer como era posible que mis dos padres, mi única familia en todo el mundo fuesen capaces de pensar que Edward se aprovecharía de mí indecentemente. Él era un caballero, era la clase de hombres que es difícil conseguir y jamás se atrevería siquiera a faltarme el respeto.

Sin soportarlo más me arrojé a mi cama y ahogué mi llanto en una mullida almohada, gritando silenciosamente. No quería que me oyeran llorar, que pensaran que era débil. Debía demostrarles que yo y mi novio éramos fuertes y que juntos podíamos contra todo el Universo.

Un ronroneo bullicioso sonó justo debajo de mi ventana y mi corazón dejo de latir por un momento. Reconocería ese sonido en donde fuera… Era el auto de Edward, quien m esperaba fuera de mi casa como otras tantas veces lo había hecho.

Antes, me había negado a salir por temor a que mis padres me sermonearan… Pero ya no más. Quería huir de mis obligaciones por al menos un par de minutos, y Edward era la persona indicada para esa tarea.

Sin hacer ni un solo sonido, quité el seguro de las persianas y me trepé a un árbol que estaba pegado a mi cuarto, bajando silenciosamente por él y observando con cuidado cada lugar en donde pisaba. Lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento era caerme.

-Amor, susurró Edward en cuanto abrí la puerta de su destartalado auto y la cerraba de un golpe detrás de mí.

-Acelera por favor…

Sin siquiera preguntarme la razón por la que estaba escapándome con él, puso en marcha el auto y comenzó a conducir, mirándome de reojo cada ciertos minutos. Solo quería olvidar, quería ser feliz.

Abrí el vidrio del auto y dejé que la suave brisa despeinara mi cabello y llenara mi cuerpo de olor a hojas húmedas. Definitivamente, aquella noche era perfecta.

-¿A dónde vamos?, pregunté un par de minutos después, cuando mis lágrimas ya se habían esfumado y mi corazón había recuperado su ritmo normal.

Muy seriamente, Edward me miro y tomo mi mano con dulzura, provocándome escalofríos con su suave tacto.

-A un lugar para que seas feliz…

Algún tiempo luego de haber manejado por todas las carreteras desoladas de Forks, Edward aparcó en el estacionamiento de un concurrido supermercado, que en aquel momento estaba totalmente vacío. Abrió su puerta con esa elegancia que solo él era capaz de poseer y corrió casi a abrir la mía, dándome su mano para ayudarme a bajar.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí a esta hora? La policía va a matarnos si nos ve!

Tomándome por los hombros casi me arrastró hacia la parte delantera del auto y sentándome sobre el capot de su auto me señaló hacia el cielo, indicándome que observara.

Las estrellas se veían tan brillantes que hasta parecía que era posible tomarlas y guardarlas en tu bolsilla. Era algo realmente hermoso, de esas cosas que rara vez en la vida tienes el placer de observar y que cuando lo haces parece simplemente un sueño.

-A veces cuando me siento mal vengo aquí solo a ver esto… Es algo tan bello… Claro que contigo aquí, es imposible calificar eso como hermoso puesto que tú eres mi estrella en este momento.

Sentía que iba a morir de ternura… Lo amaba, Dios! Claro que lo hacía y me volvía loca su mirada. Era lo más especial que había tenido en mi vida, y deseaba con todo mi corazón que continuara perteneciéndome por siempre.

Con suavidad me acomodé en el auto acostándome sobre esa superficie, apoyando mi cabeza en el vidrio solo para deleitarme con aquella vista. Un par de segundos después Edward imito mi acción, y tomándome de la mano sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, observándome como si fuese lo único en su vida, la única cosa de su mundo.

-Tengo mucho miedo…

-No debes temerle a nada… Si estás conmigo yo prometo que te protegeré de lo que sea y de quien sea, susurró intentando reconfortarme. Él siempre era así… Atento, hermoso, angelical.

-No sé qué es lo que va a suceder mañana… No quiero que nos separen, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti a mi lado, me siento mal de tan solo pensarlo.

Con su suave mano corrió un mechón de mi cabello suelto que había caído sobre mi rostro y beso mi frente, concentrando su mirada color esmeralda en mi.

-Tus padres de nuevo, ¿no es así?

Me sentía terriblemente mal al saber que Edward ya sabía lo que sucedía. Una vez había escuchado a mi madre decirme a mí que él era escoria, que no merecía el amor de nadie y a pesar de decirme que todo estaba bien yo sabía que nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Los odiaba… Los detestaba por degradar a una persona tan hermosa como él.

-Sabes que te amo como a ninguna otra persona en el mundo, ¿cierto? No me importa lo que ellos digan de ti, solo yo sé el significado que tienes para mi vida y no dejaré que nada ni nadie nos separé nunca.

-Yo también te amo… Juntos por siempre…

-Por toda la eternidad, le susurré antes de acercarme a él y unir nuestros labios en el más dulce y romántico beso del mundo.

No me importaba a cuantas cosas tuviera que renunciar por su amor… Lucharía contra lo que fuera solo para continuar estando a su lado.


End file.
